


Day 19: Where the Heart is

by Orderly_Chaos



Series: FFxivWrite 2020 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orderly_Chaos/pseuds/Orderly_Chaos
Summary: The Warriors of Light think about home and how they choose them.Set after Stormblood, so minor Stormblood spoilers.
Series: FFxivWrite 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907422
Kudos: 1
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge, Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	Day 19: Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Dat 19: Where the Heart is

The Warriors of Light were often asked where home was. For all of them there was an easy answer they gave the public, each with their own reasoning.

Ririto was Ul’dahan, and she was proud to say it. Although she could never stay in the city too long without being recognized as a certain Syndicate leader’s niece. She’d taken to adventuring in the hopes of having some anonymity.

Sigus’s home was right beside Ririto. After over 15 years at her side in various capacities, it felt unnatural to be apart for long. Be it high society Ul’dahan events, adventuring, or simply relaxing at the guild house, he’d be there for her.

When Agnar deigned the question with an answer, his reply was Ala Mhigo, as false as that sounded to his own ears. Everything he had loved there was long lost now. He’d be returning to a city of ghosts. He wasn’t scared of ghosts, definitely not.

Za’thaya simply smiled and would say behind crystal doors. It was a mysterious answer to most for sure, but for the time, it was the most accurate. She hoped she could one day give a more satisfying answer, maybe a small cottage in the Shroud.

Shio would reply with Ishgard. Her adoptive family was there as well as her husband. Although she conceded a few years earlier, she would have said Othard and left it at that.

Altani would grin and start describing the Steppe in great detail, explaining the Kha tribe and how it differed from the others. She loved sharing her culture with anyone who would listen and sometimes those who wouldn’t.

Olar’s answer was Limsa Loominsa. He may not have anyone special there or been born there. Hells he wasn’t even raised there. But he loved the bustle of people, a reminder he was not alone. Also, he had a rather nice apartment in the Mist.

And Nalmi, well Nalmi would just reply with a non-answer, something bizarre or impossible. Even the other warriors only knew she was from “The Forest.” But for Nalmi, home was a campsite with an inviting fire and seven specific people talking around it. She hadn't known them long, but she was more likely to call them family than anyone else.


End file.
